


Scars - Andromeda Black

by orphan_account



Series: Scars [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has scars from the war. Some are emotional scars, heavy burdens and regrets, and others are physical, deep gash marks and half healed burns. But everyone has scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars - Andromeda Black

Andromeda Tonks knows that when people see her walking down the street that she doesn't look like a fighter. She doesn't carry herself like one, and she doesn't have the half healed scars and fighter's stance, even after the war is over.

Despite that, Andromeda is ridiculously envious of everyone who has scars. They're fighters- they have something to prove that they fought in the war. Even better, they can wear their scars proudly, marks of the wounds that they suffered when fighting for justice and equality.

Andromeda can't wear her scars like that.

She can't wear her scars with pride, like Harry wears his lightning scar or Ginny wears the crossed lines on her back. They are too painful. Too real. They hurt too much. And they'll never heal, like war wounds usually do.

Her only scars are a wedding ring for a husband that she'll never see again and a child that she is far too old to have.


End file.
